


Kiss

by StegesaurusKay



Series: One Word Hamilton Prompts [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StegesaurusKay/pseuds/StegesaurusKay
Summary: Hamilton is a bit too non-stop to sleep. Laurens has other ideas.





	Kiss

Hamilton’s mind races, even in the short span of time he attempts to allow for sleep. Ideas, clever words and arguments to help their cause in his letters constantly battle his physical and mental exhaustion. Write it down now, his mind urges him, lest he forget it when he wakes up.

Hours ago he went to bed. When sleep didn’t come quickly enough, like most nights, he moved to Laurens’ bed. His head is tucked under Laurens’ chin. He can see the other man’s white shirt, part of the wall behind him. One arm is draped against his back, holding him against the other, warm body. It’s a welcome change from the nighttime chill.

But the words won’t leave him be. The sun will be up in a matter of hours. With the ideas coursing through his mind he could, he should just get up. Some basic instinct insists he is warm, comfortable, but should he lose a thought because of his own idleness…

Hamilton pushes up on an elbow, carefully places a hand over Laurens’ arm to remove it. But the fingers tighten, brush against his spine instead. He nearly purrs at the sensation.

But no- he needs to get up. He needs to write. His exhausted mind questions if he’ll take a rest once he’s finished with his ideas.

Hamilton doesn’t think he will ever be finished.

“Dear boy, what are you doing awake?” Laurens’ sleepy voice breaks the silence of the little room. He doesn’t open his eyes, but his hand caresses against his back again. He nuzzles against the top of Hamilton’s head.

“I’ll only be a moment,” He lies. “I just need to write something down and-” He’s cut off when Laurens shifts closer, and his face ends up buried in the man’s shirt.

“I’m certain whatever genius thought you have will keep until morning.”

With a frustrated huff Hamilton pulls his head back, “It really will not.”

Laurens’ eyes are open now, studying him with tired consideration. “Then I’ll have to give you reason to stay.”

“Really,” Hamilton sighs, “I only need—”

He is cut off by the press of soft lips against his and fingers toying gently with his loose hair. Hamilton utters a sound of surprise that winds up quickly lost in the kiss. He returns the gesture, and by the time they’re finished Hamilton is near breathless, Laurens legs are intertwined with his, and the hand in his hair moves with a gentle, hypnotic rhythm that nearly lulls him back to sleep.

Laurens shifts forward, presses his forehead to Hamilton’s.

“Now what was so important that you had to get up and write it down at this hour?”

Hamilton opens his mouth, closes it. “I… seem to have forgotten. You’re wicked, Laurens. Depriving a man of his creativity.”

“Says the man depriving me of sleep.” Laurens responds with a sleepy chuckle. He lifts Hamilton’s chin and kisses him again. This one is gentler, slow. “So, sleep while you can, my dear Ham. I’d much prefer your warmth here too.”

Hamilton is already near asleep anyway. He does not protest. His idea has floated away, exhaustion and affection won out. He settles back in his original position, curls an arm against Laurens and finally allows his eyes to close.

If sleep were like this every night he doesn’t think he’d mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can read more of my stuff on my [**tumblr over here**](https://stegekay.tumblr.com/) if you're interested! My shorter fics are always posted there first, and I'm always looking for more prompts!


End file.
